ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Hey Bird, I'm sorry you're not an admin anymore, I didn't ask for that to happen, you're not mad at me, right? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 03:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, are you mad at all...at anyone? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 03:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) You're welcome on owr IRC any time :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 14:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about chat *insert title* I was doing stuff for my pokemon collab and didn't see you untill you left, If you wanna chat still, I'm still on :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 18:53, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Since you're writing on SOTP, here's the welcome message [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 19:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Collab Hey, I gave you the welcome message above, just in cause you didn't see it. Anyway, I rearange the collab, so now it's your turn to write (as Firepaw, dont forget). Can I tell you want to write now? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 20:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but could you add your message at the bottom? It's taking me for ever (and confusing me) to find it xD Anyway, on to the chapter details: Well, first off, you should read the revised first book, and whats been writen of the second, that way you know where we're at. Go do that now. ... ... Okay, have you done it? Well, even if you didn't, I'm still going on. (I sound like a video game intro xD) Okay. So Firepaw and Stormsong go to Shadowclan. As they are crossing the border, a patrol (consiting of Beeshine, Rockpaw, Oaknose, and Thorntail. If you wanna describe them, go |here|) spots them. Beeshine askes what they are doing in Shadowclan territory. Stromsong tells him they are going to see Brownstar, Beeshine turns them away, and the patrol starts to act weird. Firepaw wonders whats going on, and runs off to talk to Featherpaw. Firepaw sees Sparrowpaw is at the meddy den, and learns from Sparrowpaw, that Featherpaw is no where to be seen. Is that okay with you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 20:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Bird? Did you see your chapter details above? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you just hadn't posted anything thing, so I was wondering :) If you're bussy, and can't do it now, please try to get it done before next tuesday [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) We were, but I rearanged the chapters, so now your writing :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! Are you gonna get Dream Drop Distance? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The newset Kingdom Hearts game. I've never played one before, but I'm thinking of getting this one [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but please no later than Thursday [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 21:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Okie doeky :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 21:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll go check it out now :D If you want, you can do it so you only have to do it every three chapters (Or how every many you want) that way you dont have to keep messageing everyone x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'The Truth About Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Pink's Back Bitches!']] 00:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) You could do it if you want, just post a note on that section. I'm doing it that way for Joyful [[User:Bloodstar18|'The Truth About Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Pink's Back Bitches!']] 01:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Nomination Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I nominated your story for Featured Article, so you'll need to answer the questions. =) {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}=) 03:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC)